Touch of Poison
by cyphilial2
Summary: Join Kyle "Poison" O'Neal as he begins his pokemon journey through the world of Heartgold/SoulSilver.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own pokemon, but do own Kyle._

Route 35 . . .

In the tall grass, pokemon run wild and can attack any trainers or other pokemon without any warning. Suddenly the grass began to rustle and two drowzees came upon two baby nidorans (male and female). They decided that it was time to have a little fun with the nidoran and started to use confusion against them. Without warning a wave of mud shot toward both of them and them hundreds of little poison needles knocked them both silly for a couple of seconds, enough time for a nearby trainer to yell," Good job, Paine! Hey you, nidorans! RUUUUUUUUUUUN NOW! We will hold them off so that you can escape!" The two nidoran looked toward each other, nodded to the trainer, and then took off toward their nests before the drowzee were even able to recover. "Okay, Paine! Let finish them off and teach them a lesson . . . Astonish!" Kyle called out to his croagunk. The croagunk sneaked up on the two drowzee and surprise attacked them, making them faint and giving him some experience points. "That was great, Paine! Let's keep going it's getting late!" Kyle exclaimed as croagunk came back up to his trainer.

They continued to fight yamna, abra, and a nidoran female (different from the one that he saved earlier) until they finally reaced his house. "Hey Dad, I'm back! What did you want when you called earlier?" Kyle called as he entered into the back yard breeding area for his dad's pokemon.

"Oh, Kyle! Good, I need you to run an errand for me as soon as possible . . . you remember my old associate Professor Elm, right!" Kyle's dad, Ryan, answered while calling back a pokemon.

"Yeah, what kind of pokemon did you just recall dad?" Kyle asked curiously as he went up to a pair of oddish to feed them some special pokemon food.

"Well, I will let Professor Elm explain that because the errand is to deliver an egg that this pokemon just laid to him. But I also have some exciting news for you; I was able to get your pokemon license for you and some pokeballs. You can officially go on your pokemon journey after you finish the errand and I know the perfect pokemon to start with . . ." Ryan explained.

"Do you mean that I can take Paine with me as my starter pokemon?" Kyle exclaimed as he jumped up and down with his new pokemon partner.

"Yes . . . Now here is your training card and a pokegear!" Ryan told his son before continuing," But you need to call back home before you actually leave because the professor will need to register all the pokemon to your trainer I.D. and that way we will know what is going on with you."

"Ok Dad! But don't I need to go get some supplies and a backpack for the journey . . ." Kyle started before he saw that his mother had a brand new backpack," Never mind, so do I wait until tomorrow or leave tonight?"

"I say that you and Paine leave first thing in the morning that way you can have two good meals before you hit the road and have to fend for yourselves for a while!" Morgan, Kyle's mom, answered for her husband. At the edge of the tall grass, two baby nidoran were watching the events and decided that they wanted to follow this new trainer for a while. Kyle enjoyed his last meal with his parents and went to bed at an early time thinking about the adventures that he was getting ready to experience with his best friend, Paine. He already had a great idea of the type of pokemon that he wanted to train and it had to do with his nickname. The next morning, Kyle enjoyed some breakfast and left early in the morning to head toward New Bark Town.

"Okay Paine, are you ready to begin our pokemon journey after we finish this errand. I really can't wait to find out what kind of pokemon that is inside of this pokeball, so let's hurry and OOOOOHHHHH SHIIIIIIIT!" Kyle screamed as he fell into a pit trap set up to catch a lot group of pokemon. Kyle looked around and noticed a hurt nidoran female being guarded nidoran male. "Hey you're the pokemon that we saved from those drowzees yesterday. Oh no, what happened to her? Here let me help . . ." Kyle started when suddenly the nidoran male charged toward him with a peck attack that Paine stopped by jumping down and using a poison sting attack to slow it down. "No Paine, don't hurt him he is just trying to protect his sister! I know use astonish and I will catch them both so that we can get them to a pokemon center." Paine did just that while dodging another peck attack by leap frogging around him, which forced the nidoran male to try another attack, leer. Paine covered his ears to stop the attack from hurting him worse than it already did, but it also left him open for another peck attack. "NOOOOO, PAAAAINE! Ok, let try to attack him with a low powered mud slap because he is just doing what he can for his sister!" Kyle yelled. Paine nodded to answer and then started to swipe at some mud at the male nidoran, which hit him at about half strength but left him struggling to get back up. Kyle noticed that and sent out to pokeballs to catch the two nidoran. The nidoran female was caught without any trouble because she was still injured from the fall, but the nidoran male fought and made the pokeball wobble back and forth before it also pinged. "Okay Paine, we need to get out of this trap and get them to a pokemon center before they get any worse. Can you get out and grab something to help me climb out?" Kyle asked Paine before he jumped out and ran off to find something. A few minutes later, Paine returned with a green vine that he lowered down into the pit and helped Kyle to climb out. "Good job, Paine! Let's hurry up and get to a pokemon center," Kyle told Paine. They ran out of the grass and started to run toward the pokemon center, but a pokemon trainer stopped him right before he was able to enter Goldenrod City . . .

"Hey, buddy! How about a pokemon battle?" the trainer called out to Kyle.

"Sorry, but I need to get two injured nidoran to the pokemon center! I found them both hurt inside of a pit trap and the female was worse off than the male," Kyle answered before running off and yelling," I will definitely battle you after I help these pokemon!"

"Ok, he seems like a great guy . . . I can't wait to battle him!" the trainer said to her vulpix that she had released.

A few minutes later, Kyle made it to the pokemon center and yelled," Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy . . . I need help with these two pokemon that I rescued from a pit trap."

"Ok what kind of pokemon are they and what kind of injuries?" Nurse Joy asked the frantic young man.

"It was a nidoran female and nidoran male! The nidoran male is only hurt from battling my croagunk and the fall and I think that the nidoran female was hurt from the fall mostly, but something else might have happened to her because she was hurt bad," Kyle answered back finally calming down a little.

"Okay just release the pokemon to me and I will do everything in my power to help them both . . . oh does your croagunk need to be healed also?" Nurse Joy stated.

"Yes, he was battling against the nidoran male and did get some damage, but I was more worried about the two young nidoran because they probably not used to battling as much as Paine!" Kyle exclaimed as he handed over all three of his pokeballs.

"Don't worry your croagunk and nidoran male will be ready in about an hour! I think that the nidoran female will be back to her old self by early tomorrow morning. You are more than welcome to spend the night here and wait for them instead of heading back home tonight . . ." Nurse Joy explained to Kyle.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" Kyle exclaimed while grabbing the offered blanket and a key to one of the rooms that they offer to trainers. An hour later, a chansey entered his room and gave him back Paine's and the nidoran male's pokeball. "Ok let me release the nidoran male and let him know what is going on with his sister!" Kyle thought outloud before letting croagunk and the nidoran out of their pokeballs. The nidoran male immediately began to look for his sister and then he noticed Kyle and croagunk. He gave them both an evil glare and seemed to be ready to attack before Kyle began to calmly explain the situation to him. "I know that you are upset, but I was able to get help for your sister and she is in good hands. After she is healed, then you can both decide to go with me as my pokemon or I will release you back onto Route 35, ok!" The nidoran nodded his head and began to curl up on top of the bed next to croagunk and Kyle before falling asleep.

The next morning, the trio was woken up by the call of "Ch . . . Chansey, chanse" as the Chansey from last night re-entered the room to bring Kyle the pokeball of the nidoran female. Kyle decided to release her so that she could be returned to her brother and they could make their decision about coming with him or going back to Route 35. It seemed that the two nidoran siblings were discussing what their plans for the future were going to be the entire time that they traveled through Goldenrod City. When Kyle first made it onto Route 35, he was ambushed by the same trainer that stopped him yesterday when he was hurrying toward the pokemon center.

"Hey there are you ready to battle now or do I have to wait a little while longer?" the trainer called.

"Um, can you wait until these two nidoran decide what they want to do because it will change who I will use to battle you?" Kyle asked.

"Sure just come back over here afterwards and then we can battle!" the trainer answered back.

"Ok, see you in a minute!" Kyle told him while moving on down Route 35 to the area where the nidorans live and gave them a choice," It is up to you now, nidoran (female and male) I will break the pokeball if you want to leave and return home to your nest or you can come with me and I will train you to become stronger just like my croagunk. It is completely up to you and I will not try to influence you at all!"

The two nidoran wandered away toward the grass and seemed to be talking between them about what they want to do. It took them several minutes, but finally both of them walked back over to Kyle.

_That is my first chapter and I would really like to know what you think about it. This is my first pokemon fanfic that I have ever tried to write. Next chapter we will find out the decision of the two nidoran siblings and will officially have a pokemon battle against a trainer. Please review and let me know something, even if it is criticism about my writing._

Kyle's Current Team

Paine (Croagunk) Lv 8- male

Cyphilial 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I do not own pokemon, but do own Kyle._

The nidoran male walked up to Kyle and nodded giving the signal that he wanted to go with him on his journey. The nidoran female was a little bit hesitant but decided that anyone that was able to care for a wild pokemon that was hurt and take them to a pokemon center couldn't be all that bad. She did the same thing as her brother and nodded to Kyle. "Great how about I called you (nidoran male) spike and your name can be Jessamine. How does that sound you too?" Kyle asked his new pokemon. They both danced around making squeaks and squeals showing Kyle that they like their new names. Kyle walked back up to the entrance of Goldenrod City to the trainer that challenged him to a pokemon battle. "Hi my name is Kyle O'Neal and I will accept your challenge to a pokemon battle!" Kyle introduced himself to her.

"My name is Kim Davenport! Nice to meet you! How about a three on three pokemon battle, does that work for you or did you release your those two nidoran?" Kim asked.

"That is fine and I do have three pokemon! Go Paine!" Kyle yelled as he released his first pokemon, croagunk.

"Good to hear, go Penelope!" Kim answered back as she released her vulpix," Penelope start off with ember and then tackle!"

"Paine block ember with mud-slap and then hit her with poison sting!" Kyle called out. Penelope blast out a burst of ember and charged toward Paine, but Paine swiped some mud and slapped it to the ember and then started to fire off poison sting that managed to poison the vulpix.

"Penelope try to use roar to distract him and then use tackle again!" Kim called out to her vulpix as she stumbled back up. Vulpix immediately began to cry out using roar and then charged at the distracted croagunk. Paine was sent flying and then skidded to a stop on his feet after landed.

"Paine, ok! I think that a combination of mud-slap and poison sting will finish her off!" Kyle exclaimed. Paine immediately started slinging mud toward Penelope while simultaneously firing off poison sting. The combination of the attacks finally knocked her vulpix out and forced Kim to recall her injured pokemon. "Here Kim you can have this antidote to cure that poison status effect!" Kyle said while handing her an antidote.

"Thank you! Ok here is my next pokemon, Peach!" She called out while releasing her eevee," You can beat any of his pokemon!"

"Ok, Paine that was a great job! Return! I choose Spike!" Kyle said as he recalled Paine and sent out his nidoran male," Spike start out with leer and then a peck attack!"

"Peach use growl and then tackle!" Kim instructed her eevee. Spike started giving eevee an intimidating leer and then charged toward her with his horn pointed down. Peach countered by letting out an attack lowering growl and then charged toward Spike. The two stayed in a deadlock until spike combination of poison point and rivalry kicked in and raised his attack up enough to send Peach flying back toward Kim. "OOOOOHHHHHH NOOOOO PEEEEEAAAAACCCCHHHH! YOU CAN DO IT PEACH! Get back in there with sand attack and then use tackle again!" she commanded.

"Spike try to use focus energy and then finish her with peck!" Kyle yelled toward the fatigued nidoran male. Peach was able to use the distraction of Kyle calling out an attack to kick sand into his eyes and then started to charge, she was able to do more damage thanks to the fact that her adaptability ability kicked in and was able to knock him out.

"Damn! Good Job Spike!" Kyle said as he recalled his unconscious pokemon.

"Wow, it's hard to believe that you have never used him in battle before the way that you two worked together!" Kim announced in amazement before calling out her last pokemon," Ok, we are all tied up and it is up to you now, Don!"

"My final pokemon! Go Jessamine!" Kyle yelled as he called out nidoran female," Jessamine use growl and then scratch!"

"Don use tail whip and then try to hit her with your bone club!" Kim instructed her cubone. Don immediately started to swip his tail at the approaching Jessamine and managed to not only lower her defense but stop her from getting any closer. She skidded a few feet away and then growled menacingly at Don and then went back in for her scratch attack. Don waited until she started to come in to attack and lowered his club to attack her on the head. She never knew what hit her and was instantly knocked out.

"Good job, Jessamine! Don't worry I will help you to become stronger, but you were just at a disadvantage. Ok it's your turn again Paine! I know that it will be tough, but I have faith in you!" Kyle exclaimed as he recalled nidoran female and called back out croagunk.

"Don, I want you to use bone club again!" Kim instructed her cubone.

"Paine use mud-slap and poison sting!" Kyle commanded his friend. Don tried to wait for croagunk to come to him, but was blasted by a combination of mud and needles of poison. It left him poisoned and breathing hard, but he started to run toward croagunk to knock him out. "Stop him with an astonish and then finish with mud-slap!" Kyle told him. He immediately snuck up on him and flinched him with astonish; then he knocked him out with mud.

"Damn, I thought I had you there! I guess you are really used to fighting with your croagunk and figured out my strategy with cubone. Ok, finish him off Peach!" Kim said as she recalled cubone and sent out her eevee again.

"Paine I think that you can finish this off with a taunt and poison sting!" Kyle instructed.

(**What is the little puppy going to be able to do against someone as strong as me? What a pathetic weakling!) **Croagunk taunted eevee into running right at him with tackle attack and was immediately knocked him out with poison sting.

"Well that was a great battle! Here is your prize money (240$) and I hope to battle again with you!" Kim said after losing her pokemon battle.

"So what are you going to do now, Kim? Are you going to train or do have something else important to do?" Kyle asked.

"I think that I was going to visit Professor Elm, so that I can try and get a pokedex. I think after that I would start getting serious about the pokemon league challenge!" Kim announced.

"Really because that is exactly where I am heading and you are more than welcome to travel with me!" Kyle offered.

"Ok that sounds like fun to me and why are you heading to see Professor Elm?" Kim asked.

"I have to run an errand for my dad before I can start my pokemon league challenge!" Kyle explained before the two starting walking toward the National Park. When they reach the entrance and were about to walk into the main section of the park, a park ranger stopped them and started to tell them about the Bug Catching Challenge.

"All you have to do is take one pokemon inside with you to help you capture a wild bug pokemon and then you can keep the last pokemon that you catch. Which pokemon will you take with you?" the pokemon ranger asked.

"I think that I will use Spike!" Kyle announced.

"I think that I will use Penelope!" Kim announced.

"Ok I will keep your other pokemon with me and here is 20 parkballs! You have 20 minutes to catch a pokemon, but if you think you have a winner then you can stop at any time. Do you have any questions?" The park ranger asked before letting them through. Both of the trainers shook their head no and walked inside the park to start the challenge.

"How about we split up and see what each other catch? Does that work with you, Kim?" Kyle asked.

"Sure!" Kim answered before running off into the tall grass to try and catch something. Kyle took nidoran male with him to the left before entering the grass and starting to search for some bugs.

"I think that I would like to find either a venonat or a weedle, Paine! What do you think?" Kyle asked his pokemon, who nodded his head at the idea of catching another poison type.

Suddenly he heard the buzzing of a large group of pokemon and decided to go and investigate. He snuck up to the group and noticed that a venonat was being attack by 5 beedrils. "Spike, use focus energy to power yourself up and then hit them with multiple peck to drive them away from that venonat!" Kyle commanded his nidoran male. Spike started to taunt the beedril who immediately flew toward him and then started to unload on them with poison sting. Kyle used this distraction to check up on the venonat, who seemed to be in pretty rough shape. "Here buddy take this potion to make you feel better!" Kyle told the venonat," Here I know that you might be afraid to, but I need to catch you so that I can get you checked out by the park rangers!"

The venonat nodded his head weakly and allowed himself to be captured by Kyle, who then turned back and noticed that all of the beedrils beside one had fainted. "Spike use peck to finish that beedril off!" Kyle commanded his croagunk. He charged at the beedril and then hit him with his horn which managed to finally knock the last beedril out. Kyle started to run toward the park ranger station and informed them about a bunch of beedril that he had to faint to save this venonat.

"Ok, but first let me see that venonat and we can bring it back to full health!" One of the park rangers told Kyle. A few minutes later, the venonat was healed and Kyle decided to let it choose between going back into the park or coming along with him. The venonat decided that he would rather leave so that he could become stronger and defeat that group of beedrils by himself.

"All right, I caught a venonat! I think that I will call you Storm!" Kyle announced before hearing the chime that tells everyone that the bug catching challenge is over. He noticed Kim walking up to the park ranger and ran up to her to see how she did," What did you catch, Kim?"

"I caught a fainted beedril that I found while searching! It looked like someone had battled it and left it out there after worlds . . ." Kim started to announce before Kyle interrupted her to tell what happened.

"I kind of had to do that so that I could save a venonat that they were teaming up against and take him back to get healed!" Kyle explained to her.

"Ok that does explain the couple of injured looking beedril in that area, but I understand that you didn't have a choice in the matter . . . Oh hey it looks like they are getting ready to announce the winner!" Kim told him.

"The winner of the bug catching is Bug Catcher Floyd with a wriggling caterpie!" the park ranger announced," second place went to Kim Wolfe with a beedril and third place went to Kyle O'Neal with a venonat." Kim and Kyle went up to the park ranger handing out the prizes to the winners and the people that placed. Kim got an everstone and Kyle received a sitrus berry. They then continued on their way to see Professor Elm's laboratory.

_That is the second chapter and already Kyle has made a new friend to travel with and has caught four pokemon that can become his friend. The next chapter will involve them continuing on to Professor Elm and might even include a new rival for both Kim and Kyle._

Kyle's Pokemon

Paine (Croagunk) Lv 11

Spike (nidoran male) Lv 9

Jessamine (nidoran female) Lv 7

Storm (Venonat) Lv 10

Kim's Pokemon

Penelope (Vulpix) Lv 11

Peach (eevee) Lv 15

Don (cubone) Lv 9

Beedril Lv 12

Cyphilial 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I do not own pokemon, but do own Kyle._

Route 31

"Come on Peach, use tackle against that pidgey!" Kim yelled as she spotted a wild pokemon walking along the side of the trail coming from Violet City. The eevee charged at the unsuspecting pidgey and managed to send it flying into a nearby shrub. It immediately flaps its wings and began to blow sand at his attacker. He then performed a flying tackle charge that sent eevee skidding to a stop back on the trail. "Ok let's try a combination of sand attack, growl, and tackle! He should be tired enough to catch him after all that damage!" Kim commanded. Peach turned around and started kicking sand all over the bird until the pidgey used a simple gust at the sand to send it flying all over the eevee. She then started letting out an intimidating growl that lowered the bird's attack and then charged him. The bird tried to get back up before Kim could throw the pokeball, but suddenly found himself inside of the thrown pokeball. A few seconds later, Kim grabbed her new pidgey and yelled," Yes, I caught a pidgey! I think that I will name him George!"

"Congratulations Kim, now you can replace the beedrill that you let go after you won second place in the bug catching contest!" Kyle stated to the excited girl," Let's go back into the pokecenter so that you can heal your pokemon, that way you can try to use George in a pokemon battle before we get to Cherrygrove City."

"Yeah let's do that!" Kim said before heading back into the guard station and to the Violet City pokecenter. They made it back to the spot that Kim caught George and no said pokemon was sitting on Kim's shoulder getting used to his new trainer. He seemed to enjoy riding on her shoulders instead of having to fly everywhere, but there peace was cut short as a pokemon trainer jumped out of the tall grass and challenged them to a battle.

"Hi, how about a pokemon battle?" a bug catcher asked the two travelers.

"Sure, if you don't care Kyle, I would like to battle with my new pidgey that I just caught!" Kim exclaimed while calling George off of her shoulder and taking his place in from of the trainer.

"No, that's fine with me! I think that while you do that, I am going to explore that cave and hunt for a zubat to catch!" Kyle answered back while strolling toward Dark Cave.

"Ok I accept your challenge! My name is Kim Davenport!" she said as she accepted his challenge.

"Great, my name is Wade Barret and how about a four on four pokemon battle!" he answered back.

"That sounds good to me Wade, as I said I choice Wade for my first pokemon!" Kim announced.

"Ok I choose you Morroco!" Wade yelled as he threw his pokeball and released a metapod," Morroco use harden and then wait with a tackle attack."

"George use gust and then tackle!" Kim commanded trying to finish this early so that the metapod couldn't raise its defense too much. A silver sheen came over Morroco just as a gust of wind hit him into a nearby tree and pidgey knocked him back toward the tree. Before he could even charge with his own tackle attack, Morroco was covered in a bright white light and evolved into a butterfree.

"Yes I knew that he was getting close to evolving, but now he is more than ready to take down any bird pokemon. NOW NO ONE WILL EVER THINK THAT A FLYING TYPE OR FIRE TYPE CAN TAKE DOWN A BUG POKEMON SO EASILY EVER AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Wade started yelling in hysterics completely ignoring the looks that Kim, George, and even Morroco was giving him," Now Morroco use a tackle and confusion attack combination to take down that bird!"

"Ok even if he did evolve that first attack should have caused some serious damage, I think that another gust/tackle combination will take him down! What do you think?" Kim asked her pokemon. George nodded before narrowly dodging the tackle attack, which gave him enough time to send a powerful gust toward Morroco and instead of a simple tackle, he used a quick attack to knock him out. "Great George, you learned to use quick attack! Do you feel like you can continue or do I need to return you?" Kim asked her pokemon. George seemed to be a little fatigued but nodded that he wanted to continue.

"NOOOOOOOOO, ! I WILL AVENGE YOUR LOSS WITH THIS POKEMON, BRING DOWN YOUR WRATH MADAGAR!" Wade screamed in rage before sending out a Beedrill.

"Wow, he seems to be taking that loss pretty badly! We need to watch out for him and his mood swings, George!" Kim cautioned her pidgey.

Dark Cave

Kyle had made it deeper into the cave and had already battled a few pokemon including a dunsparce and three geodude. He still had not seen the pokemon that he was looking for, but the fact that he was stumbling around in the dark. "I guess that was how it got its name, huh Jessamine?" Kyle asked his nidoran female. She just nodded but immediately had to brace herself for yet another attacking dunsparce and a zubat. "Sweet, a zubat, but first let's use that new combination on that dunsparce to get rid of it so that we can catch that zubat. What do you say Jessamine?" Kyle asked his pokemon before calling out the attack," Use poison sting and double kick to defeat that dunsparce!" Jessamine immediately began to shoot a barrage of needles at the worm-like pokemon before charging and delivering a double kick that sent it flying back into a nearby group of rocks, unconscious. She then turned to the zubat and waited for her owner's instructions, which were "Use scratch, poison sting, and double kick to finish it off so that I can catch it!" She ran toward the zubat and started to try her attaks, but was stopped short from a loud screech coming from the zubat in the form of a supersonic attack. "Jessamine use poison sting to make it shut up and then try your combination again!" Kyle commanded his nidoran female before getting a shock that he wasn't expecting. Before she could do as her trainer commanded, she started to glow white and evolved into a nidorina. "Alright, I knew that all that training you and your brother have been doing was going to pay off! I bet that it won't be long before he evolves to, but go ahead and finish this zubat off!" Kyle congratulated his pokemon before getting back into the game. Nidorina immediately shot a poison sting attack that knocked her out of the air and then tackled her which allowed Kyle to catch a zubat. "Alright I caught a zubat and I think that I will name her Sounder!" Kyle said as he gave a peace sign before he realized that it was pointless to do that since no one could see him in the dark and recalled nidorina," Come on Jessamine let go back and see how Kim is doing with her pokemon battle.

Route 31

"Ok, you did great George! Return!" Kim exclaimed as she recalled her exhausted pidgey and sent out her next pokemon," Go Penelope and attack that Beedrill with will-o-wisp and then ember!"

"Oh no you don't, just because you beat my other beedrill doesn't mean that you can beat my newly evolved Kangson!" Wade yelled while keeping his composure this time and told his Kangson what attack to use," Fury Attack and then use poison attack!" Kangson never got a chance to attack before being burned and then immediately hit with a fireball that knocked him out. "NOOOOOOOO! I GUESS THAT THE FUCKING PIDGEY DID MORE DAMAGE THAN I THOUGHT, BUT THERE IS NO WAY THAT MY LAST POKEMON CAN BE BEATEN SO EASILY! PREPARE TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PRECIOUS PENELOPE; WITH THIS POKEMON SHE MEETS HER END! GO EMPORER!" Wade called out losing his composure once again as Kyle returned from his excursion inside Dark Cave.

"What is this guy's deal, Kim? Did I just hear him say that he was going to kill your vulpix with . . . that?" Kyle asked in astonishment at the pokemon that Wade had sent out, spinarak.

"Yeah, he gets really crazy when it comes to his bug pokemon!" Kim answered before telling vulpix to attack with ember and quick attack. Penelope started shooting out fireballs as she rushed toward spinarak completely overwhelming her and knocking her out with no problems whatsoever.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY POKEMON SHALL BE AVENGED, NEVER FORGET THE NAME OF WADE BECAUSE THE NEXT TIME THAT WE MEET THE OUTCOME SHALL BE DIFFERENT!" Wade scream hysterically as he ran toward Violet City.

"Anywaaaaay . . . Did you find a zubat?" Kim asked trying to get back on track after that weird scene that they found themselves in.

"Yeah, come on out Sounder!" Kyle called as he released his new zubat.

"Cool, I need to go back to Violet City so what are you going to do until I get back, Kyle?" Kim asked.

"I think that I gonna train my pokemon some and oh yeah I have a surprise to show you before you go! Come on out everyone!" Kyle yelled as he released the rest of his pokemon including his newly evolved nidorina. Jessamine was slightly embarrassed by the shocked faces of her brother and Kim before the both of them started to yell in excitement and congratulations to her.

"Great, Jessamine evolved during your trip! That is awesome!" Kim said before she headed back to the pokemon center hoping that she didn't run into Wade again.

"Ok guys how about Sounder faces off against Storm and Jessamine and Spike should continue their training! Paine, you can either join with one of the other or I can take you to battle some wild pokemon!" Kyle told his pokemon before they all started to train with each other. Jessamine and Spike worked on their power by trying to push against each other until one was able to nudge the other out of place or one got tired. Sounder and Storm practiced with their sound attack with Sounder attacking with supersonic and Storm using confusion. Kyle then told them that he was going to take Paine over to battle against some wild pokemon and that could practice until they felt like they were done or too tired to continue. When Kyle got to their destination they ran into a red haired trainer that seemed to be in a hurry to get away from someone, but slowed done when he noticed the kid with the rare pokemon (or at least in this area of the world).

"Hey kid, why don't you hand over that pokemon? I'm sure that he doesn't want to be with a weakling such as yourself anyway!" the strange trainer called out.

"No, Paine and I are friends and I don't plan on letting that change anytime soon! Plus we are pretty strong especially together, right Paine!" Kyle exclaimed and turned to his croagunk before looking back to the red head.

"Well then I guess that I will just battle you with this pokemon that I stole from Professor Elm, Go Crusher!" He exclaimed before releasing a totodile.

"Paine use faint attack and then mud-slap!" Kyle commanded. Pain immediately went toward the totodile by disappearing and reappearing right in front of the dazed and confused pokemon. He then hit him with faint attack followed by swiping mud in his face and immediately fainting him.

"WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I LOST TO A SOFT HEARTED PERSON SUCH AS YOU? I WILL BE THE STRONGEST TRAINER EVER AND WILL BEAT ANY TRAINER THAT DARES TO GO AGAINST ME!" The red-haired trainer ranted before starting to walk away and then turned back to notice that Kyle was holding his trainer card and yelled," HEY GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Oh Kay! Here!" Kyle stated as he watch the trainer grab his card and run off toward Violet City as Kim and his other pokemon came back over after finishing what they were working on.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked as she got closer to Kyle.

"I don't know, but we need to hurry on to New Bark Town because that trainer just said something about stealing a pokemon from Professor Elm! Hey, it looks like Spike has evolved just like his sister! Good job both of you, but now is not the time to stop and celebrate! We need to hurry, but don't worry we will celebrate your evolution!" Kyle stated as he rubbed the longer horn of Spike.

_That is another chapter and the ever present rival has finally made his appearance and some pokemon have been caught by both Kim and Kyle. I think that Lyra will make her appearance next chapter and I will finally reveal the pokemon egg that Kyle is carrying with him._

Kyle's Pokemon

Paine (Croagunk) Lv 17- male

Storm (Venonat) Lv 16- male

Sounder (Zubat) Lv 16- female

Jessamine (Nidorina) Lv 17- female

Spike (Nidorino) Lv 16 – male

Kim's Pokemon

Peach (Eevee) Lv 15- female

Penelope (Vulpix) Lv 18- female

George (Pidgey) Lv 16- male

Don (Cubone) Lv 17- male

Mystery trainer

Crusher (Totodile) Lv 7- male

Cyphilial 2


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I do not own pokemon, but do own Kyle._

Kim and Kyle ran as fast as they could through the rest of the route and Cherrygrove City to their current destination, the only time that they slowed down was to battle any pokemon that tried to fight them. "Paine use poison sting on that pidgey and Storm use confusion on that group of Rattata!" Kyle commanded his pokemon, while watching the battle rage against this group of wild pokemon. Kim sat back and watched ready to get into the battle if anything seemed to be going wrong with the battle and ready to start running the rest of the way to New Bark Town. It took only a few minutes for the battle to finish and Kyle returned his pokemon, they then began running nonstop until they reached New Bark Town. As they entered, Kyle began looking for the Professor's laboratory, since he realized that he had no clue where it was. "Uhm . . . Kim do you happen to know where the laboratory is? I just kinda realized that I don't actually know where it is!" Kyle stated while rubbing the back of his head, while Kim sweatdropped and began to pick herself back up.

"Yeah . . . It's right over there!" Kim exclaimed pointing to a large building with a picture of Professor Elm on a sign that read in large bold letters- '**Professor Elm's Laboratory**.'

"Riiiiiiigggggghhhhhhtttt!" Kyle called out while secretly thinking to himself that he was an idiot for not noticing the biggest building in the small town and that large sign that clearly stated the lab. After Kyle stopped berating himself in his head for his stupidity, they both walked up to the mechanical double doors and rang the doorbell.

A young girl about Kim and Kyle's age with long brown hair tied up into pigtails opened the door and began to tell the two beginning trainers that they needed to come back later because of recent events.

"Do you mean the theft of a totodile? We met a young man on the route passed Cherrygrove City, Route 31!" Kyle exclaimed quickly before the door could be slammed in their face, or in this case shut.

"Did you happen to catch this boy's name?" the girl asked in desperation for some information, so that they could save the poor baby pokemon.

"No, I was unable to get any information out of him before or after my battle with him and Crusher . . ." Kyle started before being interrupted.

"Crusher, is that what he named the totodile? Could you tell the police a description of the thief at least?" the girl exclaimed again rudely interrupting the rest of Kyle's statement.

"Yes, I can as I was about to explain to you and he called the totodile that as he forced it to battle against Paine! He had shoulder length red hair, about 5'3'', about the same age as us, black shirt and pants. He seemed to be obsessed with becoming stronger, so he might try to steal other pokemon that he believes to be stronger than his current team or might try to challenge the gym leaders." Kyle finished before being led in to give the same information to the police and Professor Elm.

"Ah ha, I knew that if we waited long enough that the criminal would return to the scene of the crime! Just as I told you, now young man give yourself up and return the pokemon that you stole from the good professor and maybe I will let you off easy for your crime," the police officer proclaimed while pointing his hand dramatically at the three preteens.

"Lyra are these people really involved in the theft or innocent trainer here for their first pokemon?" the professor asked the girl who answered the door.

"Sir, they seemed to already have pokemon or at least the boy does! The little girl, I don't know much about, and her friend seems to have information about a boy that claimed to have stolen his totodile from this lab. He (Lyra points at Kyle) claims to have battled a trainer with a totodile on Route 31 near the entrance to Violet City and has given a very clear description of the person to me. He wants to help with finding the boy before he can cause any more harm to other pokemon!" Lyra explained to the adults before letting Kyle tell them what he told her. After he explained everything that he knew to the police, Kyle told the professor about the real reason he had come to see him.

"Professor Elm, I have been sent by my father to give you this pokemon," Kyle explained while reaching into his backpack to fish out the egg that he has been carrying before handing it to the professor.

"Who is your father, son? Do you know what kind of pokemon is inside of the egg?" the professor asked since he knew that he had sent another young trainer after an egg that Mr. Pokemon bragged about earlier.

"My father is Ryan O'Neal and I have no clue what kind of pokemon is inside of the egg. All my father told me was that I needed to get this egg to you as soon as I possibly could because it was urgent for you to receive the egg," Kyle stated to the professor while wondering what kind of rare or valuable pokemon could be inside of this egg.

"Oh of course the new starter pokemon that I needed to study from pallet town, but I wonder which one it is? I know that it has to be charmander, squirtle, or bulbasaur and I didn't tell your father which one to send to me. I know I think that I will allow you to keep this pokemon and raise it for your own, but whenever it hatches I want you to call me to let me know which pokemon that it is!" Professor Elm decided before handing the pokemon egg back to Kyle," Oh by the way I think that it will hatch pretty soon because you can feel it wriggling around a lot."

"Oh really, th . . . thank you professor! I don't know what to say other than I will make sure that the pokemon, whatever pokemon it is, will be quite happy with me after it hatches and that I will take care of it just like my other pokemon. " Kyle exclaimed while shaking his hand," Oh, yeah my friend wanted to know if she could receive a pokedex and I would really like one to if I could . . ."

"Well I don't actually have any pokedexs here, but before you get discouraged, I know a way that you can get one for the both of you. It is your lucky day because, it so happens, that Professor Oak is running a promotion in Cherrygrove City for the next few days giving away pokedex to local rookie trainers. All you have to do is show him your pokemon trainer card and he will give you a pokedex for your troubles," Elm explained to the young trainers.

"Okay, professor! We will definitely look into to that on our way back to challenge the first gym in Violet City," Kyle told him before walking out with Kim. Outside of the lab, Lyra was waiting for the two of them to finish their business with the professor so that she could ask them both a question especially Kim.

"Hey, Kim . . . wasn't that your name, little girl?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, but why do you keep calling me a little girl since I am the same age as you!" Kim called out shaking with anger about being insulted in front of her new friend and traveling partner.

"Anyway, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend or are you just traveling together on a pokemon journey?" Lyra asked completely ignoring Kim's question about the insult.

"We are traveling together on a pokemon journey and what about my question?" Kim stated again trying to calm herself down from this seemingly arrogant girl that stood in front of her.

"Ok, but you can't seriously be a pokemon trainer right! I mean you don't seem to be the right type of person to be a good pokemon trainer, I mean I probably have more skill then you would ever have," Lyra stated with a sneer on her face trying to goat Kim into a fight.

"It that right, well than how about we have a pokemon battle and see how much talent you actually have," Kim challenged the arrogant young trainer.

"I would but I only have a few pokemon and I don't think that it would be fair for you, newbie! I have been a trainer more than a few days, unlike you are would suppose," Lyra stated before walking toward her house with her nose in the air and a wide smirk on her face from upsetting the girl.

"I hate that bitch, I hope that I meet her again because I will definitely knock that smirk off of her face the next time that I see her!," Kim screamed drawing the attention of several people walking along the streets of New Bark Town.

"Let it go, Kim! We will probably never see her again anyway and we have business to take care of," Kyle said as he began to walk out onto Route 29.

"Wait, Kim/Kyle! I just realized that I never gave you my number, so that you could call me and let me know about that egg when it hatched!" Professor Elm called out as he ran to the town's exit.

"Oh okay, professor! What do you need to do to give me your number?" Kyle asked since he has not used the pokegear he received from his father at all yet.

"Here just let me have the pokegear, all I have to do is add the number . . . like so and you are now ready to leave on your journey. Let me know if there is anything that I can help you with and if I learn any interesting information, then I will pass it along to you!" Professor Elm said as he waved the two rookies off on their journey. It took Kyle and Kim about an hour to reach Cherrygrove City again and they began looking around trying to find Professor Oak. It only took them a few minutes to notice the huge line that led up to a little wooden tiki hut looking building with a 5 x 7 window cut out of the side. Inside of the hut was a tall, gray haired man in a white laboratory coat that seemed to be handing out a small red, rectangular machine out to each of the rookie trainers.

"Well looks like we will have to wait in line to get our pokedex, do you want to go ahead and get in line or do you want to get something to eat first?" Kim asked Kyle, who was staring at the line of at least 15 to 20 people that were in front of them in line.

"I say that if we want to get a pokedex then we need to go ahead and get in the line before someone else makes the line even longer," Kyle answered back before starting to jump in line. They were in line no longer than a few minutes when a few rowdy trainers tried to push their way into the front of the line using their pokemon. Kyle wasn't paying any attention to what was going on behind him until Kim pushed him out of the way of a poison sting attack from a weedle and spinarak.

Kim called out her vulpix," Penelope use ember to stop those pokemon from attacking anybody else!" Penelope sucked in a deep breath of air and released multiple small embers from her mouth that struck the weedle and spinarak. The weedle was immediately knocked out, but spinarak was a little bit stronger and able to stand the powerful fire attack.

"Spider use night shade and then strike with another poison sting!" the young trouble maker called out to her spinarak.

"Penelope use confuse ray and then hit it with another ember attack, if that doesn't finish off the trouble maker then use a quick attack to make it faint," Kim called out, sad that she had to attack a pokemon that was only following orders from her trainer. Spider went in to attack just like her trainer wanted to, but before she could strike with night shade, vulpix was able to blast her with the confuse ray. Kim noticed that the eyes of spinarak were turning red from being confused and had a glazed look to them and encouraged Penelope to end this with her final attack," Ember now!" Vulpix followed her trainer's orders and started just firing normal embers instead of a more powerful version like she fired off before. When the attack hit, spinarak moved a few inches before fainting and the trainer recalled her pokemon.

"What is going on back here?" Professor Oak asked as he had finished up with most of the rest of the trainers here to receive a pokedex.

"These two trainers decided that they were in too much of hurry to wait in line peacefully like everyone else and started sending out pokemon attacks to scare everyone else off, but I was able to battle against them and had to unfortunately faint the pokemon," Kim answered with a sad look on her face for having to hurt innocent pokemon just following orders.

"Is that true?" Professor Oak asked the two trainers in question and received a head nod that it was true," Well then you are not ready for the responsibility or privilege of owning a pokedex and I think that you need to take classes at the pokemon school located in Violet City. I will let Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader; know that on completion of some classes on the basics of responsible pokemon training that you can receive these two pokedexs. Does that sounc fair to you two?"

"Yes, Professor! We are sorry about attacking you earlier and agree to take some classes at the Pokemon School," the trainers exclaimed with a look of worry for their pokemon and shame about mistreating their treasured pokemon at the same time.

"Now that is taken care of, were the two of you waiting to receive a pokedex before all the trouble started?" Oak asked Kim and the recovering Kyle.

"Yes, Professor Oak! We heard from Professor Elm that you were running a promotion to give rookie trainers a pokedex and hurried back over here after dealing with our business in New Bark Town." Kim exclaimed excited over the idea that she might finally receive a coveted pokedex from the world renowned Professor Oak.

"Well then I think that we can do something about making sure that you receive said pokedex after going out of your way to make sure no one was hurt from those young trouble makers and better yet if you have a pokegear with the phone function, I will give you my phone number to see how your pokedex is coming along," Professor Oak proclaimed while adding his number to Kyle's pokegear and handing both of them a pokedex.

_Sorry about not updating lately, but school has been hectic the last few weeks and I have not had much time. As always let me know what you think about the story and can you guess which pokemon the egg is going to hatch into. I will try to update the story in the next few days and the story will stay close to the game for most part with a few changes starting around Route 32._

Kyle's Pokemon

Paine (Croagunk) Lv 17- male

Storm (Venonat) Lv 16- male

Sounder (Zubat) Lv 16- female

Jessamine (Nidorina) Lv 17- female

Spike (Nidorino) Lv 16 – male

Kim's Pokemon

Peach (Eevee) Lv 15- female

Penelope (Vulpix) Lv 18- female

George (Pidgey) Lv 16- male

Don (Cubone) Lv 17- male

Cyphilial 2


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I do not own pokemon, but do own Kyle._

After finishing their business with Professor Oak, Kyle and Kim decided that they were going to see if they could spend the night at the pokemon center. "Kim, do you care to go ahead and see if you can get two rooms in the pokemon center? I need to make a phone call home and let my father know that I made it to Professor Elm's laboratory," Kyle stated to Kim before walking toward the edge of town that overlooked a small lake. He picked up his pokegear and began to dial the number to his home.

"Hello!" his father answered as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Dad! I just wanted you to know that I made it to Professor Elm to deliver the pokemon egg and . . ." Kyle explained the situation that happened to him over the last week starting with leaving and going until meeting Professor Oak.

Meanwhile . . .

Kim walked into the pokemon center to ask about getting a few rooms for the both of them and after finishing up her business with Nurse Joy, started to walk back outside to do some training with her pokemon when she bumped into her rival. "Well, well, well . . . if it isn't the little girl, did Kyle dump you for being weak already or did you just get scared from a wild pokemon and run back to the pokemon center?" Lyra asked with that now familiar sneer on her face.

"No, he had to make a phone call home and I went to check on getting some rooms at the pokemon center, I was actually on my way to train for a while until it is time to go to bed!" Kim humphed at the arrogant girl in from of her.

"Well, since you were going to train anyway, how about we both train our pokemon with a battle against each other?" Lyra commented, thinking in her head that this little girl will never accept a battle against her and if she does she will not stand a chance against her anyway.

"I definitely accept your challenge and think that it should be a full battle!" Kim proclaimed while pointing her finger at Lyra and charging off toward Route 29.

"So how many pokemon do you have, little girl?" Lyra asked with her infamous sneer.

"I have 4 pokemon. How about you?" Kim asked.

"Rea . . . really, I have 3 pokemon!" Lyra stuttered out never expecting her to have more pokemon than her.

"Well, then how about a three on three pokemon battle? Substitutions allowed," Kim stated to the still shocked girl who just nodded her agreement to the rules set down by her rival," Go, Penelope!"

"Go, Beauty!" Lyra called out releasing her very own vulpix to battle against Kim's vulpix," Beauty use ember attack against her pathetic vulpix."

"Penelope let the attack hit you, and then use confuse ray and quick attack!" Kim called out after getting into the zone of battle, trying to stay calm after Lyra insulted her pokemon. Penelope let the weak ember attack hit her and then fired off the confuse ray. Kim knew that it had worked when she saw the glazed, red look in the eyes of Lyra's pokemon and then," Now hit the vulpix with a tail whip and quick attack to finish her." Penelope ran up to Beauty and performed a defense lowering tail whip in her direction, she then ran a short distance away and began running in for a quick attack. Beauty barely survived the combination without fainting, but Lyra could tell that if she didn't do something quick that Beauty would not last long.

"Beauty use roar to force the vulpix back into her pokeball!" Lyra commanded the wounded pokemon in front of her, thinking that she could at least take out another pokemon before she was no longer useful to her in this battle. Beauty, in her weakened state, barely managed to follow the directions that her owner commanded her to do. Penelope got scared from the roar and ran back toward Kim to be let back into her pokeball. Kim knew that the attack had worked, so she let Penelope back into her pokeball and sent out her next pokemon.

"The pokemon is weak; she will not last much longer! Don!" Kim called out as she released her next pokemon cubone," Don use double kick to finish off her vulpix." Don ran up to the weakened vulpix and kicked it twice before Beauty tried to get back up, but failed.

"H. . . ho . . . how did you lose, you pathetic pokemon!" Lyra shouted before running up to her and trying to kick the vulpix before Kim grabbed ahold of her leg to stop the attack," HOW DARE YOU, WHAT BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS WHAT I DO WITH MY POKEMON!"

"NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO ATTACK A DEFENSELESS POKEMON AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO IT IN FRONT OF ME! NOW RECALL BEAUTY, SEND OUT ANOTHER POKEMON OR FORFEIT!" Kim screamed out in rage about what was about to happen to the poor pokemon.

"Fine, go Squeak!" Lyra called out after returning the pokemon to her pokeball and sending out a marill," Teach this bitch a lesson by using water gun and tackle!"

"Don use growl and tail whip to weaken that marill, then use focus energy to find the weak spot to hit him with bone club!" Kim instructed her pokemon before yelling out," I need you to try and hold up against this marill's ability, huge power, and get ready to fight back." Squeak ran toward cubone and starting focusing on using its ability, huge power, to power up its water gun. He immediately started firing a powerful stream of water that hit Don in the stomach; Don still managed to fight against the attack and started weakening the marill with multiply attacks before using focus energy to discover a weak spot to attack. As soon as Squeak stopped his attack, Don rushed toward the marill and hit him in the stomach with the round part of his club, which sent Squeak flying back toward Lyra. Lyra just barely managed to catch him before noticing that his eyes were swirling, indicating that he was knocked out.

"Damn it, that means that the only pokemon I have left is . . . Serenity!" Lyra yelled as she recalled her marill and sent out her last pokemon, togepi. The tiny egg shaped pokemon yawned as it walked back toward its owner with its arms out wanting to be held up. "Serenity, not right now! You have a battle to win and then I will carry you as much as you want, okay!" Lyra said before sending the baby pokemon toward the middle of the field to fight against the much bigger pokemon.

"Don, return! George, let's have a fun time battling together again!" Kim yelled out as she returned her cubone and released her pidgey, knowing that with all of the training that he has been through and from looking at the pokedex that he was getting ready to evolve," George use sand attack and then tackle!"

"Serenity use extrasensory to get revenge against this bitch that decided to try and outperform me, no one outperforms the future pokemon legend Lyra!" she ranted while commanding her togepi to attack the pidgey. Serenity's hand started waving back and forth glowing with a purple shine indicating that it was preparing to attack pidgey. George started flapping his wings to send a wave of sand into its eyes, lowering its accuracy, and then dived toward Serenity to perform a tackle attack. Serenity managed to send out her attack at the same moment that pidgey finished its dive to perform tackle. Both pidgey and togepi were lying down on the ground hurt from the duel attack, togepi got up first and watched as pidgey struggled to get up before suddenly glowing a bright white evolving into a pidgeotto. George got back up stretching his longer wings and looking back toward his trainer waiting for some instructions.

"Alright, George! Great Job! Use gust to finish this battle!" Kim told her newly evolved pidgeotto. George began to flap his wing sending the stunned togepi back into its trainer and fainting it at the same time.

"DAMN IT! I WILL NOT TAKE THIS SITTING DOWN AND WILL NOT LET SOME LITTLE GIRL GET THE BETTER OF ME!" Lyra screamed in anger while returning her pokemon to its ball. Lyra ran off toward the pokemon center to get her pokemon healed still ranting under her breath about losing a battle and never letting it happen again. Kim decided that she was still going to head back toward Route 30 to train, on the way she met up with Kyle, who decided to join her to train for the upcoming gym battle. Kyle made it half way there before he noticed that the egg inside of backpack started to shake more than usual and he grabbed the pokemon egg outside of its home. A few minutes of shaking and a pokemon started making noises inside of the egg, the pokemon inside pushed against the shell until it was finally able to break free. "Awesome the egg just hatched and I got a . . ."

_The pokemon that hatched will finally be revealed and one of our trainers will challenge the first gym in Violet City. Let me know if you can figure out what pokemon that the egg hatches into. Review please._

Kyle's Pokemon

Paine (Croagunk) Lv 17- male

Storm (Venonat) Lv 16- male

Sounder (Zubat) Lv 16- female

Jessamine (Nidorina) Lv 17- female

Spike (Nidorino) Lv 16 – male

Egg pokemon Lv 1- female

Kim's Pokemon

Peach (Eevee) Lv 15- female

Penelope (Vulpix) Lv 19- female

George (Pidgeotto) Lv 18- male

Don (Cubone) Lv 18- male

Lyra's Pokemon

Beauty (Vulpix)- Lv 7 female

Serenity (Togepi)- Lv 5 female

Squeak (Marill)- Lv 10 male

Cyphilial 2


End file.
